Example Food
Next, you need to create a quote. This should be the 'Block Quote' word format, and needs to be in italics. Its normally added to create a little humor on the page, and should just be a funny little note. For example, The Cuberry's quote is 'Delicate, sweet, and they never roll off the table.' Try and create one as close to the ones in the game as you can. Under this, create a short little description of your food. It doesn't need to hold much info, just a little description of what it's like and what it's favored by would do. Info in the Slimepedia (Heading) Type (Sub Heading 1) Meat/Fruit/Veggie/Etc Favored By (Sub Heading 1) Which slimes favor this food? On the Ranch (Sub Heading 1) This is where you describe your food! Most food descriptions start with: Fruit: Deposit a NAME into a garden's depositor and you'll grow a large NAME tree of your very own. This tree will last for several harvests. Veggie: Deposit a NAME into a garden's depositor and you'll have a large NAME crop of your own. This crop will last for several harvests and is consumed by a large variety of slimes. Meat: NAME'' in close proximity to roostros will periodically lay eggs that produce chickadoos. However, keeping too many hens or roostros in close proximity makes them anxious and egg production will come to halt. Savvy ranchers with an understanding of the complex nature of chicken romance always keep their coops from exceeding 12 grown chickens.'' Obviously, for the meat, this will not always be the case unless it's a type of Hen. This is also interchangeable for other types of fruits and veg with special methods of growth, and some foods won't use any of these descriptions. After this, they tend to have a more general description, describing other factors of the food, how it tastes, things about it, how they're used. what they're favored by, etc, etc. Appearance (Heading) Here, you describe how your food looks. Is it similar to any earth foods? You could mention that in your description. Other Info (Heading) (Optional) Is there any extra points of information you want to include that need their own section, and wont fit anyplace else? You'd put this here. It'd be lay out any way you want, and could be anything, from special effects of the food to different variants of it. Trivia (Heading) (Optional) * Here, you put any other little bits of info that you couldn't squeeze into the rest of the page. * It needs to be bullet pointed, the same as the trivia on the Example Slime page. ** Sub-Info can be indented. Gallery (Heading) (Optional) Here is where you put all your images of your area. To insert a gallery, click on 'Insert Gallery' at the top of the page, and find the images you want. Some ideas of what to put in the gallery would be: * Images of the food. * The slimes that eat it admiring their favorite food. Now, you can hit the 'Save Page' button, because you're done making your page! However, there's one last thing to do: The categories! Give it the food category, the type of food it is, and the category with your name. For more detail on this, please see our Category Guide. If you have any additional questions to ask, forward them on the comments of this page, or on the help board within the forums.